


Slash's redemption

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Slash & Mikey [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place months after Slash and Destroy, having formed an ally with the Turtles, one of their own still is afraid of Slash.MikeyThe youngest ninja still flinches near the mutated Turtle, prompting Slash to struggle with guilt.When suggested that he and Mikey spend some one on one time together, show the Ninja he's changed.Will it blow up in their face?Can Mikey really learn to trust Slash?
Series: Slash & Mikey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It started with an flinch whenever Slash was near them, they were now good with the mutant turtle aka spike. An couple months since

Slash acted normal like he always did but from when it first started happening the sight never left his mind, even then Brainiac Turtle Donnie was it? Didnt seem phased by him anymore.

But the youngest Turtle 

Slash sighed scrubbing an hand over his face, watching as Leatherhead trained, they had form2d their own group. The mutant anima

It was him, Leatherhead,Dr. Tyler Rockwell and Pigeon Pete.

He had it all. He even had his past owner back.

So why did it matter if one of the Turtle brothers was scared of him?

Slash knew why.

Because he was the reason why Mikey was afraid of him in the first place, he had been so deranged, that he beat up Raphs Raphs brothers.

"Somthing on your mine my friend?".

Slash jerked his head up at the voice forcing an smile at Leatherhead.

"I'm fine Leatherhead thanks for asking. Your training is doing well". The large Turtle rubbed the back of his neck. Prompting the alligator to narrow his eyes.

"Your lying". Leatherhead stated. "Somthing is wrong, you've been acting weird thr last few weeks. And avoiding the Turtles latley".

"I've noticed that as well". Rockwell stated coming to his friends side. "Especially that Orange Turtle fellow. Mikey is it?".

Slash stiffened when he felt eyes boring into him of course Leatherhead would jump to that conclusion, despite they

"Your right". Slashes tone soft leaning against the wall his gaze at his feet, "I know the Turtles have forgiven me after everything I have done. Raph even that purple Turtle Donatello. But Mikey". The Turtle sighed. "Is still afraid of me. After everything I have done. Beaten him. I almost killed him months ago. I dont blame him. I just…had hoped one day he would forgive me. Not be afraid of me".

Rockwell and Leatherhead exchanged glances with each other.

"Have you ever talked to Mikey?, applogized for your past mistakes?".

"He won't even come near me without flinching, let alone talk to me". Slash slowly sat down resting his head back. "I dont know why I care so much. I barley know the Turtle".

Rockwell reached out touching their leaders shoulder who gazed at the Monkey.

"You care because your remorseful of your past, you don't want Mikey to be afraid of you. You want to put your past behind you. But you cannot until the last piece of your history is put to rest".

"So what do I do?".

"Might i suggested you get to know Mikey better? One on one setting would work the best. Let him know the real you, the changed you".

"But what would we do?".

"I am sure we could find an place to stay for an few nights, maybe stay with the Turtles. Give you an chance to be with Mikey alone".

"Their Sensi will never go for this".


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it is an good idea".

"WHAT!!?!?".

All four Turtles said loudly at the same time prompting Slash to cringe, 

"Master Splinter I know that Slash is on our side now". Raph stated. Gazing at his previous Pet.. "But do you really think this is an good idea?. You know how Mikey is around Slash". He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Who hide behind Donnie gripping his arm.

"Michanglo will you come here please".

Swallowing thickly Mikey slowly inched towards his father standing in front of him.

"I know you are nervous my son around Slash, and for good reason. But…if we are to have Ally's we must come to trust one another. Because if one can not trust whom you work with. Your battles are as good as lost. I know this is hard my son". Splinter placed an hand on his sons shoulder. "But I am asking you for the good of the Team. And 

Mikey bit his lip glancing at his brothers.

"Can…I think about it Sensi?".

"Of course my son, Slash mutanimals if you could give my son till tommrow to think about?".

"Of course Master Splinter". Leatherhead stated. Gesturing for the mutanimals to leave.

Slash gazed at Mikey for an moment their eyes meeting, fearful eyes meeting much regret.

"Slash".

"I'm coming". Slash followed the rest of the group leaving the room in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey sat on his bed his head in his hands gazed directed at the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted.

3 days 

An full 3 days how would he make it that long without his brother, without Sensi? Along with the the same Mutant who had beaten him almost to death. 

What if somthing happened? What if they were wrong and Slash was still evil?

"Dont think so hard your going to hurt your brain".

Mikey rolled his eyes lips twitching as his brothers flitered into the room.

"Hey guys". Mikey forced an tired smile his gaze at his feet.

"You know you dont have to do this. Splinter is giving your an choice. You can say no".

"But he has an point the last couple times we've fought together things have gone wrong whenever we end up together in the middle of an fight. When you don't trust someone, you make mistakes. And those mistakes could cause you guys to get hurt"

The Turtle closed his eyes for an moment.

"That's why I am going".

The three brothers exchanged looks. 

"If that's what you want little brother, we stand behind your decision. And dont forgot will be just an phone call away".

"You can bring an T phone with you in case you need us".

"Thanks D". Mikey yawned letting out an soft sigh as Donnie tugged him against his chest,closing his eyes he snuggled close to his older brother.

"Why dont we make tonight an sleepover?". Leo stated. "After all, it'll be an couple days till we see you again".

"Hey it'll be quiet for once". Raph teased smirking when Mikey rolled his eyes lips twitching. Before burrowing into his brother.

Getting blankets and pillows the Turtles soon curled themselves around their youngest, who rested against Donnie's chest.

It didn't take long before Mikey was sound asleep.

___________________________________________________

"I really dont like this idea Leo". Raphs tone soft. "I fully trust Slash,I know hes changed but what good is it if Mikey's scared of him? 

"I agree but you heard what Splinter said, if their going to be allys we ALL need to be able to trust one another. And that includes Mikey and Slash".

"I still don't like it".

"Yeah me either".

An snort in Mikey's sleep prompted the older Turtles to chuckle.

"C'mon guys let's get some sleep. Since Mikey will be gone for 3 days. We should spend sometime with him tommrow before he goes".

Gathering around the youngest the 3 brothers drifted off to sleep, their grip never lessening on Mikey.


End file.
